This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Advances in Hypoxic Signaling: From Bench to Bedside, organized by Volker H. Haase, Cormac T. Taylor, Johanna Myllyharju and Paul T. Schumacker, which will be held in Banff, Alberta, Canada from February 12 - 17, 2012. Hypoxia - the condition which arises when oxygen demand exceeds supply - is intimately associated with a diverse range of diseases of the heart, lungs and vasculature. Indeed, furthering our understanding of the mechanisms by which cells, tissues and organisms respond to hypoxia is key to developing new therapeutic entities in these diseases. Changes in tissue oxygen levels are frequently associated with pathological conditions such as pulmonary, cardiovascular and neoplastic diseases, but also occur physiologically during development. Recent advances in understanding the molecular basis of cellular and systemic hypoxia responses have led to the discovery of novel therapeutic targets that have the potential to impact the treatment of ischemic and neoplastic diseases. This Keystone Symposia meeting on Advances in Hypoxic Signaling: From Bench to Bedside will provide a state of the art overview and critical discussion of hypoxia research and will serve as a superb platform for scientific exchange between senior and junior investigators, including students. This meeting brings together leading experts in the field of hypoxic signaling and will 1) discuss the most recent advances in the regulation of cellular and systemic hypoxia responses;2) examine the role of hypoxia response pathways in embryonic development, tumorigenesis, tissue injury and repair, inflammation and metabolism;and 3) highlight the latest developments in therapeutic targeting of hypoxia response pathways. This meeting aims to further our understanding of the biological response to hypoxia and promote use of this information for therapeutic gain. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on Cancer and Metabolism, which will share a keynote address and a plenary session with this meeting.